Everyone's Grudging
Category:Quests Category:Outlands Questsde:Der Makel Walkthrough *Once you in possesion of a Rancor Flame, talk to Jakoh Wahcondalo in Kazham who will tell you to leave her village. The other NPCs in the room tell you to go the Den of Rancor/Temple of Uggalepih complex to be cleansed and then come back. **You get the title "Excommunicate of Kazham" as soon as this quest becomes active. WARNING: The quest will activate even if you drop your Rancor Flame. The "possess a Rancor Flame" condition will be met as soon as you obtain it in the Den of Rancor. *You will need to obtain 1-4 Unlit Lanterns to cleanse the Rancor. The lanterns are dropped by Tonberry Maledictors. There are a lot of spots to find them. From the main entrance of Temple of Uggalepih, take the first door on the left (J-7) and exit at J-3 to Yhoator Jungle. Hug the right wall and re-enter the temple at J-9 in Yhoator Jungle. Once in the temple, go to H-7. There should be 2-3 Tonberry Maledictors there. **You don't need 4 lanterns, you just need to light all 4 lamps at the Altar. You can actually solo this by making 4 trips back and forth between the Rancor Flame and the altar. The altar seems to stay lit for quite a while. I didn't keep track of time, but I'd say it took about 45 minutes to light all 4 lamps. This would be more practical as a duo with only two trips needing to be made if both individuals had an Unlit Lantern. *Once you have the 4 Unlit Lanterns, go back to the main entrance and make all right turns to exit at F-5. Now hug the left wall to re-enter the temple at H-11. *Once in the temple, head to I-10 and defeat the Temple Guardian. Make sure to prevent the Temple Guardian from using Meltdown ability by using Stun because it can kill the whole party. After you kill the Temple Guardian, the door will open. *Past the guardian's door, head north to I-7 inside the paintings room. The party member with the Paintbrush of Souls will use it on the empty frame on the east wall to open the door to the Den of Rancor. *Once the door is open run in and zone to Den of Rancor. *Once you are in the Den of Rancor, you want to go to the Altar of Rancor at D/E-5. You can easily get there by hugging the right wall from where you enter the Den. Once there, each of the 4 Unlit Lanterns must be traded to the Altar of Rancor to receive a Rancor Flame. *Once you have your Rancor Flames, you want to visit the other Altar of Rancor at I/J-13. Clear the room and trade (one at a time) four Rancor Flames to the Altar of Rancor. After the fourth lantern is lit, a bomb NM called Rancor Torch will appear. Please note that these are not the lanterns that open the gate to the Sacrificial Chamber. *Kill the Rancor Torch and head back to Kazham and talk to the Chieftainess for your reward. **Rancor Torch has high HP but will constantly use Berserk which gives it low defense. Similar to Dark Spark, it can use Self-Destruct, but rarely. It is possible that it may not be used until it is at low health. ** If you have been killed by the Rancor Torch and Home Point, you must relight the the Altar of Rancor all four times. Notes * To obtain this quest, you must have traded an Unlit Lantern to the Altar of Rancor and received the Rancor Flame at some point before. Say, during The Temple of Uggalepih. * To get into the Den of Rancor, at least one person will need a Paintbrush of Souls. * Tonberries have a collective hate. They remember you if you have killed them before. The more Tonberries you've killed, the more damage their Everyone's Grudge move will do to you. If you have killed a fair amount of Tonberries, you can reset your Tonberry Hate. Only people who have dealt damage to Tonberries will gain hate. *